


Hiding

by muldy



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, But a 200 word one, Drabble, Either way there's ship, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e11 Fair Haven, F/M, Or is it a ficlet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldy/pseuds/muldy
Summary: 'It’s become intolerable. Sometimes it’s just about sex, but the ones that are really taking their toll are the ones where it’s about her feelings.'





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write short fics, but I thought it would be a good idea to write this at 3am on my phone on Friday night after a failed attempt to distract myself from my real life feelings :-P (ugh real life is the worst, the characters just won't do what I tell them to do!).

As she leaves the holodeck she hopes it’s enough, hopes that Michael Sullivan can actually stop the dreams.

It’s become intolerable. Sometimes it’s just about sex, but the ones that are really taking their toll are the ones where it’s about her feelings.

The ones where he says he loves her.

Or where he holds her close.

Where his hands slowly brush her hair to one side and massage her shoulders.

Those are the ones that have her locking herself in her Ready Room the next day, afraid to look him in the eye for fear he’ll see the reality of her wants and desires.

As she closes her eyes that night she tries to think of Fair Haven, of her creation.

Tries to steer her imagination to safe ground.

But the moment she fades into subconscious his smiling face awaits her, holding out his hand, offering her all the things she can’t have.

And the next day she wonders if this is the day he’ll see straight through her, the day she won’t be able to hide it from him anymore.

But that day never comes.

And they continue on, telling themselves the same lies.

Hiding from the truth.


End file.
